


L'autre chanson d'amour du cerf

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Eventual Romance, Jon Arryn Lives, Robert Baratheon Lives
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Et si Jon Arryn avait survécu ? Quelles conséquences cela aurait-il eu sur le jeu des trônes et sur le cerf d'Accalmie ? Et à Peyredragon, là où les regards ne se tournent jamais, que se passe-t-il donc ?
Relationships: Robin Arryn/Shireen Baratheon, Shireen Baratheon/Gendry Waters
Kudos: 2





	L'autre chanson d'amour du cerf

**L'autre chanson d'amour du cerf**

Jon Arryn, aidé de Stannis Baratheon, avait révélé au roi Robert, premier du nom, la véritable paternité de ces enfants. Avec des preuves à l'appui, dont la présence de l'un de ces bâtards à Culpucier, la main du roi avait réussi à prouver que Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen étaient les enfants de la reine Cersei et son frère jumeau, Ser Jaime Lannister. 

Robert avait immédiatement répudié sa femme, qui avait depuis reprit le chemin du Roc avec ces bâtards, et envoyé son garde royal au Mur pour qu'il y serve jusqu'à sa mort. Mais rapidement se posa la question de sa succession. Stannis était devenu son nouvel héritier, mais il était méprisé par la majeure partie des seigneurs des Sept Couronnes. Quand à ces bâtards, il pouvait toujours les légitimer mais certains étaient déjà âgés et ne connaissaient rien à la vie de cour. Qui plus est, cela pourrait créer un dangereux précédent pour la suite de sa dynastie et déboucher à terme sur une guerre de succession comme cela avait été le cas avec les rébellions de la maison Feunoyr contre les souverains Targaryen. Peut importe comment Robert, mais surtout Jon Arryn, retournait le problème, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : un mariage. Mais maintenant qu’il s’était mis la puissante maison Lannister à dos, qui accepterait de devenir la reine des Sept Couronnes ? 

  * §§



Quelques années plus tard, le roi Robert, premier du nom, avait épousé la jeune Margaery Tyrell, fille unique du gouverneur du sud et seigneur de Hautjardin, Lord Mace Tyrell. 

Mais, loin des tracas de Port-Réal, à Peyredragon, la princesse Shireen Baratheon, continuait de grandir et de s’épanouir. À la mort de son père, elle serait amenée à gouverner l’île aux dragons de pierre et peut-être bien Accalmie voir l’ensemble des Sept Couronnes si les deux frères de Lord Stannis n’avaient pas d’enfants légitimes. Et concernant le jeune Renly, c’était bien parti pour être le cas. Shireen attirait ainsi les convoitises de toute part, à la fois des vassaux de son père mais aussi des aussi des autres grands seigneurs de Westeros. Le Bief, les Terres de la Couronne et les Terres de l’Orage étaient solidement unis grâce aux liens entre les Baratheon, les Tyrell et les Florent, mais ce n’était pas le cas des autres couronnes. Une alliance avec la principauté de Dorne, le Val d’Arryn ou les Terres de l’Ouest était à exclure, pour des raisons différentes, mais ce n’était pas le cas du Nord ou du Conflans. Manderly, Frey, Darry, Glover ou bien encore Omble avaient courtisé la jeune princesse lors du mariage royal. 

Aux côtés de la princesse des cerfs vivaient trois autres enfants : Robin Arryn, le pupille de son père, Matthos Mervault et Gendry, l’un de ces très nombreux cousins bâtards. De crainte des représailles de l’ancienne reine Cersei, il avait été sorti de Port-Réal pour être envoyé à Peyredragon, là où le monde extérieur n’aurait aucune prise sur lui, en bien comme en mal. 

  * §§



Ser Davos avait été nommé gouverneur de Peyredragon par Lord Stannis lorsque ce dernier siégeait au conseil restreint de son frère comme maître des navires. Dans les faits, c’était notamment lui qui s’occupait en grande partie de l’éducation de la princesse Shireen et du jeune Robin Arryn, son seigneur se trouvant très souvent à Port-Réal et sa femme … Davos détestait Lady Selyse, en grande partie à cause du fanatisme dont elle faisait preuve envers le maître de la lumière, une nouvelle religion venue d’Essos à laquelle plusieurs seigneurs s’étaient déjà convertis, ainsi que son fils Matthos. Qui plus est, la façon dont elle traitait son unique fille, parce que justement elle était une fille et non pas un fils, était révoltante. C’était également elle qui avait fait entrer Lady Mélisandre, la prêtresse rouge du maître de la lumière, sur Peyredragon. 

  * §§



Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Ser Davos n’avait plus vu Shireen, de même que ces trois amis. La biche avait demandé à une servante de lui monter tout ces repas dans sa chambre et n’en sortait plus. Habituellement, l’ancien contrebandier n’était pas invasif dans la vie des trois enfants, même s’il ne pouvait plus vraiment dire que Gendry en était un, mais la situation commençait à sérieusement l’inquiéter. 

Le chevalier toqua à la porte de la chambre de la princesse, l'inquiétude était visible sur son visage. 

\- Cela fait deux mois que je n'ai pas fleuri, Ser Davos. 

Oh … c'était en effet un problème, un GROS problème. 

\- Et … qui est le père ? demanda-t-il

\- Gendry, ça ne peut-être que lui. 

Cette famille est définitivement maudite, se dit-il. 

\- On ne va rien dire à votre père pour l'instant, princesse. Je … Pas de thé de lune je suppose. 

\- Non, certainement pas. 

\- Et l'élever avec Gendry n'est pas envisageable non plus. Ne … ne lui dites rien, ce sera pour le mieux. Il vaut mieux qu'il ignore qu'il va avoir un enfant plutôt que de le savoir mais de ne pas pouvoir être auprès de lui. La meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire est de trouver un mari qui accepterait cette paternité. 

\- Vous ? demanda-t-elle les yeux plein d'espoir

\- Je suis trop vieux. Et votre père … il refuserait. 

\- Alors qui ? 

Qui … toute la question était là. Ser Davos ne savait qui accepterait alors que la biche était enceinte. Enfin, il avait plusieurs noms en tête, mais aucun n'aurait l'aval de Lord Stannis. Qui plus est, si le mariage tardait trop alors sa grossesse serait découverte. 

\- Robin Arryn, murmura le gouverneur d'Accalmie, peut-être que lui … 

Le jeune garçon se portait de mieux en mieux depuis son arrivée sur Peyredragon. Ces crises de folie s'étaient espacées et il apprenait petit à petit des notions en stratégie militaire. En faire un bon combattant serait malheureusement impossible, néanmoins il pouvait encore devenir un bon commandant. 

\- Robin ? demanda la biche, je … oui. Si il le faut. 

C'est ainsi que quelques semaines plus tard eu lieu le mariage de Shireen Baratheon et Robin Arryn dans le septuaire de Peyredragon. Si jeune et bientôt mère, se dit Ser Davos, alors qu'elle avait gardé la même innocence que lorsqu'elle était enfant. Et, lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent sous le regard des Sept, après que Robin est paré sa femme d'une cape bleue aux couleurs de la maison Arryn, il n'y avait aucun sentiment amoureux. Ils étaient seulement amicaux. Gendry n'était pas là malheureusement, il était parti dans le Nord après que la biche ai mis fin à leur relation. Et il y vivait toujours aujourd'hui. 

  * §§



Dix ans plus tard, Robert Baratheon mourut d'une indigestion (les médecins d'aujourd'hui auraient dit d'obésité morbide) et son fils, Steffon, monta sur le trône de fer. Étant encore mineur, une régence fut mise en place sous l'égide du vieux et sage Jon Arryn et de Stannis Baratheon. 

Shireen se trouvait alors aux Eyriés avec son mari, qu'elle avait fini par aimer sincèrement. Qui avait dit qu'un mariage arrangé finissait toujours mal ? Leur fille Jeyne, qui avait fêté son neuvième anniversaire quelques mois plus tôt, allait partir auprès de Lord Royce en tant que pupille. Il avait toujours été un vassal fidèle aux Arryn, emplit d'honneur et qui plus est, il avait participé à la chute de Lord Baelish. Ce dernier avait été remplacé par Tyrion Lannister en tant que grand argentier quelques années après le mariage du défunt roi Robert et de la reine Margaery. 

Les Sept Couronnes allaient avoir un avenir prospère sous l'égide de la maison Baratheon d'Accalmie. 


End file.
